LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 51
Narrator: At Canterlot, Angewomon, Lizbeth and Maka had met with Princess Celestia who had showed them possible events that may take place in this war. Some of the visions had shown them monstrous things. Things they won't soon forget. It makes them worry of what may lay ahead. But then just as they finished an attack on Canterlot castle began. An alien starship now seeks to destroy the castle. Now our 3 heroines must defend the castle. Maka: I don't understand it! Why are the Invaders attacking?! Twilight Sparkle: I thought they wanted non-humans to join them! Lizbeth: Whatever their reason for this attack, it must be stopped! Princess Luna: You are right. We cannot not allow them to destroy the castle! Angewomon: Princesses, if you will allow us, we will go and take the fight to The Invaders. Princess Celestia: Yes. Thank you. My sister and I will join in the defense very shortly! Twilight Sparkle: I'm gonna go find Cadance! (Leaves the room) Angewomon: We'll go and head outside. (The trio starts heading outside and they arrive seeing Canterlot guards preparing themselves for the attack. Out of the starship alien troopers start landing outside the castle) Angewomon: Stay here and defend the Castle! We'll go and fight The Invaders as they come! Guard 1: Yes ma'am! (They trios charge out the gates to meet the enemy, The Komato) Maka: We got Komato troops! Lizbeth: We can handle these guys! (They charge the enemy avoid the shots fired at them. Maka starts cutting out with her Scythe. Lizbeth starts going hand-to-hand) Angewomon: DIVINE KICK! (Kicks a Komato on a hover bike causing the bike to crash and explode) Lizbeth: Is it me or do these Komato seem just a little different? (Jumps and kicks a Komato knocking it out) Maka: (Cuts one a Komato's head) Yeah. They look like them but there is something different about them. Angewomon: Stay focused! Doesn't matter if their different! They need to be stopped! Maka: She's right! (They continue to fight them off) (Meanwhile inside the castle, Cadance runs though the castle while the fighting goes) Princess Cadance: It has not been that long sense the last attack! Why are they attacking us!? ???: Because of me. (Princess Cadance stops running turns around and sees a horse like figure in a black robe) Princess Cadance: Who are you? ???: (Removes his hood and shows to be a Pegasusmon) I am Maximilian. Princess Cadance: Maximilian? Well what do you want? Why are you attacking? Maximilian: I want two things: Equestria destroyed. And you. Princess Cadance: What? Maximilian: You heard me. I want you. Now come easy. But just so you know: I have no problems with hurting you. Princess Cadance: You want me? (Her horn glows) Come get me! (Cadance fires magic beams out her horn at Maximilian, but he dodges. He then takes flight) Maximlilan: EQUUS BEAM! (Fires a green beam from his fore head) (Cadance dodges the attack and fires another beam of magic which hits Maximlilan) Maximlilan: Not bad, Princess. Princess Cadance: Do not underestimate the Princesses of Equestria! Maximlilan: I'll keep that in mind, my dear. EQUUS BEAM! (Fires a green beam from his fore head) (Cadance fires a magic beam and it collies with Maximlian's beam. Both beams are in a power struggle. But Maximlilan suddenly increase the power of his beam it and starts pushing Cadance's beam back. The beam hits Cadance knocking her away) Maximlilan: You should not underestimate me, my dear. Cadance: Grr! Maximlilan: Ready to give up? Cadance: (Gets back up) You wish! Maximlilan: Very well, then! EQUU- (Suddenly Maximlilan is knocked away by another beam of magic. The beam was fired by Twilight Sparkle) Twilight Sparkle: Get away from my sister-in-law!! Princess Cadance: Twilight! Maximlilan: (Gets back up) All right. I'll get Cadance and destroy the so-called Princess of Friendship! Twilight Sparkle: You really think you can take us both on? Maximlilan: Why don't we find out? (Meanwhile back with Angewomon and the others they continue to fight off the aliens) Angewomon: They just keep coming! Maka: (Kicks an alien away) I think we may need a bit of help! (A hover bike starts heading toward them when suddenly something crashing on top of the hover bike breaking it) Lizbeth: What was that? (Out of the wreckage comes Tamamo) Maka: What the...? Tamamo: (Pulls out her fan) So these are the aliens attacking huh? Lizbeth: Who are you? Tamamo: I'll tell you later. How about right after we take care of these aliens? Maka: Sounds good to me! (The 4 charge at the aliens ready to finish them) (Meanwhile Maximlilan is having big trouble with both Twilight and Cadance) Maximlilan: (Panting) Twilight Sparkle: Give up! You can't win! Maximlilan: (Panting) We'll meet again, princesses! (Maximlilan flies though a window) Twilight Sparkle: Who was that guy? Princess Cadance: I don't know. All I know is he's dangerous. (Back with Angewomon and the others they keep fighting with their new ally Tamamo. When aliens begin to retreat) Angewomon: They're retreating! (The alien starship starts to leave) Lizbeth: We did it! Maka: Another win for the good guys! Tamamo: That was very impressive fighting. (Later in the Canterlot throne room) Princess Celestia: I can't thank you enough for helping us. Princess Luna: Thanks to you, Canterlot is safe. Maka: We're glad to help Princesses. Lizbeth: Hopefully they won't come back anytime soon. Tamamo: I don't think they will. Twilight Sparkle: Oh right...you never told us who you are. Tamamo: Oh, of course. I am Tamamo. Angewomon: It's a pleasure to meet you, Tamamo. Tamamo:....... Angewomon: Uh.... Tamamo: I'm sorry if I seem rude but... I'm not really on good terms with angels. Lizbeth: Why? Tamamo: Its a REALLY long story and I really don't have time to tell it. Angewomon: Well, none the less, I thank you for your help. Tamamo: Well you're welcome, then. Now I must be going. Maka: Where are you going? Tamamo: Going to find out more about the group that attacked this castle. Lizbeth: The Invaders? Tamamo: Maybe. But something tells me they're not The Invaders. Princess Cadance: If they were not The Invaders, then who were they? Tamamo: That's what I'll find out. Till we meet again! (Teleports) Maka: She's gone. Lizbeth: Well, now what? Princess Celestia: I have done what I wanted you here for, so you may leave if you wish. Angewomon: We should get back to the others. Lizbeth: You're right. We need to tell everyone about what happened. Twilight Sparkle: We'll head back to Ponyville, get the girls, and head back to base. Maka: Sounds good. Angewomon: Till we meet again, Princesses. Princess Celestia: Stop by anytime. (Both the heroes bow to the Princesses and the Princesses bow back. They group leaves the castle and they hop on a train back to Ponyville) To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What If Adventures